What Are You Reading, Your Majesty?
by Ninathatcellokid
Summary: A short one-shot of the scene where Elsa sees her parents in Ahtahollan.


Agnarr sighed as he made himself comfortable under his favorite tree outside of the village. The tree's shade kept the area cool as a warm breeze ruffled his hair and blocked his eyes. Smiling slightly, he tucked his hair back and pulled the new book his aunt gave him out of his jacket pocket. Originally, he wanted to stay in the castle library but his mother suggested he go outside and enjoy the warm weather. However, before he could complete the first page, he heard the leaves rustle above him. Surprised he looked up and immediately came face to face with none other but his new friend.

"Iduna!" He exclaimed, staring at the girl hanging upside down before him.

"What are you reading, Your Majesty?" Iduna asked.

"Some new Danish author," Agnarr replied, slightly shaking his head. "It's actually a pretty good book."

"Really? May I read it after you?" Iduna asked as she jumped down from the tree to take a seat next to her friend. Agnarr moved over to give her a space to sit.

"Sure. I think you might like it. Probably more than me," Agnarr chuckled as he closed his book.

"Thank you, You Majesty," said Iduna, smiling broadly and holding her hands at her heart. "You're such a kind king."

Agnarr raised his eyebrows. Again with the king talk. The autumn before, he lost his father in the battle in the Enchanted Forest and as a result, he became King of Arendelle that same night. Thankfully, his mother became his regent and he was king only in name, meaning that ruling the kingdom was not yet his burden. Still, being referred to as "Your Majesty" still slightly annoyed him and he wished people would continue to call him "Highness" or his regular name. However, thinking about such things made him upset so he decided to focus his mind back onto his friend. He turned his head to look at Iduna and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what? Since we're friends, you can just call me Agnarr," he said as Iduna's eyes grew large. "Friends treat each other as equals."

"Alright," said Iduna, giggling. "But I still like 'Your Majesty' better. It makes you sound so amazing!" She dramatically waved her arms and collapsed on the ground at Agnarr's feet, making that latter laugh. "'I, King Agnarr of Arendelle, declare desert mandatory at every meal!'"

Agnarr threw his head back and laughed. Iduna was special in that she was one of the few people who could make him truly laugh. The others were his father, Matthias, and his mother, but Runeard and Matthias were not there anymore. His mother and Iduna were the only ones he could be himself around without consequence and it was pretty nice to have a companion closer in age. But, desert at every meal was not actually a bad idea...

"I will think about it," Agnarr responded, still laughing. "Although, Mother and the advisors will not be so keen on the idea."

Iduna, now staring at the clear sky made a pouting face.

"I know. The head of my orphanage only lets us eat desert once a week and we haven't been to Berg's in a while! I thought maybe you could change some rules since you're the king."

"You only eat desert once a week?" Asked Agnarr, eyes rounding in surprise.

Iduna turned her head towards him, still pouting.

"Yes. And when we do it's bland chocolate pudding! I know it's bland because Berg's chocolate is much better!"

Agnarr leaned back against the tree thoughtfully. It would be unwise for him to ask his mother to make a silly law about desert but he could bring Iduna deserts from the palace, since he had it every day and there were always leftover treats from parties and balls.

"Hmm. I think I have a solution to your pressing issue," Agnarr said, pretending to be stern and regal. "I, King Agnarr of Arendelle, will bring you some treats everyday. If you meet me here at this time every day, I will have a basket of sweets from the palace."

Iduna quickly stood up, smiling ear to ear.

"Really?" She asked, taking Agnarr's hand in her own. "You will do that for me?"

Agnarr stood up with her and patted her shoulder with his free hand, his book long forgotten.

"Yes, Iduna. There are always leftovers, especially from parties."

"Oooh, that sounds amazing," she replied. "Thank you!"

"Of course! Friends do nice things for each other."

"Yes they do. I think you will be a wonderful king!"

Agnarr smiled at his friend as he reached into his pocket to check his pocket watch. 2:35. He was supposed to have tea with his mother and aunt at 2:45. Quickly, he bent down to pick up his book as Iduna cocked her head to the side in confusion. He didn't mean to be rude, but he completely forgot he had to be back at the castle and now he had only ten minutes to race back and get changed.

"Where are you going?" Asked Iduna, disappointment in her eyes.

Feeling extremely guilty, Agnarr started to jog towards the castle, Iduna running closely behind him.

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot that I have tea with Mother and my aunt Freida. I will meet you at the tree tomorrow afternoon," said the young king, stopping quickly to say goodbye to his friend.

"Alright," said Iduna. "Have fun with tea! It sounds so wonderful."

"Alright. Iduna, wait a second."

Agnarr quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the book he was reading before.

"I'm sorry for leaving abruptly, so I'll make it up to you. Here, you can read this book first. I'm quite busy these days anyways," he said, handing the book over to Iduna. "Take good care of it!"

"I will!" Promised Iduna. "Goodbye, Your Majesty!"

"Goodbye, Iduna. I will see you tomorrow," said Agnarr, waving once more before he took off in a full sprint back to the castle. At this point, he was definitely late but a huge smile was plastered on his face as he raced across the bridge to the castle. He just hoped his mother and aunt wouldn't be mad and that there would be plenty of leftover pastries.


End file.
